Sea Lullaby
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Mpreg, Lemon y sobredosis de amor) Una promesa de amor, una triste leyenda y un milagro inesperado. Esta es la historia de amor y pelea constante por la felicidad. Rin y Haru se enfrentarán a una noticia maravillosa e inesperada: un hijo. (RinxHaru) Dedicado enteramente a Solitudely.
1. A shark in love

_**Notas: **¡Primer fic de Free! ¡Soy feliz! :3 amo esta serie, y más que nada a Rin y Haru, entonces me dije: sería lindo hacerles un fic y más que todo uno para mi mejor amiga. Soy de quienes gustan de escribir historias largas, sentidas y con un mensaje, casi como si estuviese escribiendo una novela, de ahí que puede que a un principio vaya algo lento, pero aún así, espero poder transmitir emociones, sentimientos y mucha felicidad con esto. Así que... ¡empecemos! _

**_Advertencias: _**_Lemon (tengo el cuidado de no ser muy gráfica e intento hacerlo super romántico) y Mpreg (sé que no a muchas personas les gusta, pero de todos modos me esforzaré por darles una linda historia yaoi hasta que el momento llegue y no sea tan extraño) Vamos, dale una oportunidad ;D_

_**Dedicado**: A mi burra favorita, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo: Solitudely. Este fic está lleno de amor para tí. Así como Haru nada para Rin, yo escribo para tí uwu._

**_Agradecimientos: _**_A Carol por darme el visto bueno, a todas las personas que me enviaron ASKs, consejos e información de la serie, metieron al fandom y colaboraron de alguna forma con este fic. No sería posible sin ustedes :'c ¡gracias!_

**_Capítulo 1 narrado desde el punto de vista de Rin._**_  
A propósito, en este fic Rin se cambió a la escuela de Haru y los demás junto a Nitori pero aún nada para Samezuka. ¡Eso es todo por ahora :3!_

* * *

**SEA LULLABY**

_Quiero contarte un cuento. En realidad, nuestra historia. Pienso que tú, más que nadie, mereces saber todo lo que vivimos en nombre de ese sentimiento carmesí que nos une. Está bien si aún no entiendes, está bien… ya te explicaremos las cosas con el tiempo. No temas, yo voy a protegerte. A ti y a Haru, siempre voy a protegerlos. _

_Con amor, tu padre:  
Rin Matsuoka._

**1: A SHARK IN LOVE.**

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué significa el amor? Bueno, creo que la pregunta es más cliché y obvia que su respuesta. El amor no significa algo, simplemente es. Algunos se conocen, se atraen, empiezan en una cama y terminan con insultos… no sé si eso es amor.

Haru y yo tuvimos un comienzo de esos que apuntan a una gran historia. Éramos felices y estábamos enamorados desde temprana edad, sólo que no éramos conscientes de ello. No entendíamos a cabalidad lo que implicaba una relación, pero creíamos que alguien capaz de acompañarte en todo y estar ahí cuando quieres llorar para tomarte de la mano era amor. Años más tarde, nos daríamos cuenta de que no estábamos tan equivocados.

Ese era nuestro tipo de amor.

Solíamos ir juntos a jugar en la costa de Enoshima. El lugar era solitario por lo que sentíamos que ese inmenso mar era nuestro y solo de nosotros dos. Fue cuando conocimos a un anciano al cual vimos una sola vez. Nos contó la leyenda de Urashima Taroh, el hombre que fue llevado al mar por 300 años viviendo en el palacio del dragón de agua, en un romance con su hija. Al regresar a casa, el hombre aún guardaba la apariencia de hacía 300 años cuando el mundo ya no era el mismo. Entonces, recordó que llevaba una caja, el regalo de su esposa. Había prometido no abrirla, pero desobedeció. Esa caja contenía un espejo y al verse en él reconoció el rostro de un anciano.

"_Te dije que no debías abrir la caja nunca. En ella moraba tu edad."_

-La princesa de las aguas espera por el prometido que no supo obedecer…- contaba el anciano mientras yo reprimía el dolor. Apenas había pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de mi padre y pensar en una dama de las aguas que podría ser la culpable de ello, me destrozaba. Me derrotó pensar que esa misma podría, un día, quitarme a Haru.

A pesar de ser sólo un niño, para mí el amor era eso que sentía por Haru y perderlo no estaba entre mis opciones.

-¿Rin? – me llamó tomándome de la mano para tranquilizarme. En ese entonces, me sentía como Taroh. Estaba solo en un mundo desconocido y a punto de enfrentarme al tiempo. Y en sus ojos azules me vi, no tardaría en desbordarme en llanto.

-¡Voy a buscarte algo, Haru! –dije restregándome los ojos y me lancé al agua en busca de coral, escapando de mi dolor.

El mar tragaría mis lágrimas así como se tragó a mi padre. Pero nada, ni nadie me quitaría a Haru.

Entonces lo vi, como si estuviese esperando por mí. Una ostra de color opalescente, extraña, con un raro brillo.

-¡Haru! – llamé sacando la cabeza del agua y respirando con el objeto en mi diestra.- ¡Mira! ¡Es una ostra rara! ¡Quizás tenga una perla!

Peleé por un buen rato golpeando la ostra contra una roca mientras Haru insistía en abrirla con calma. Terminé abriéndola y sucedió un extraño milagro. Dentro de la ostra no había una perla, sino más bien una piedrecilla vidriosa de color turquesa.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunté mirándola. Haru la tomó entre los dedos y la giró. El anciano se acercó a reconocerla.

-Es ópalo, claramente.- dijo.- La diosa del mar te ha unido a tu pequeña amiga.

Haru iba a decir algo. Aunque desde muy pequeño estaba acostumbrado a ser confundido con una chica por su nombre, no lo estaba por el físico. Sonreí y mientras el extraño anciano se alejaba esperamos de nuevo por un poco de privacidad.

-Haru…- le llamé sosteniendo la piedra entre mis dedos.- Cuando sea grande, esta piedra estará en tu anillo de compromiso. Y tu aro de matrimonio será de oro blanco. Vamos a casarnos y serás muy feliz a mi lado. Yo no seré como Urashima Taroh… yo estaré contigo y cumpliré las promesas que te haga.

Entonces, para nosotros, el amor era una promesa.  
La promesa de estar juntos.  
De nunca separarnos.  
De tomarnos de la mano si las cosas se ponían feas.  
De estar siempre, de forma incondicional y absoluta, uno para el otro.

Él desvió la mirada como suele hacer incluso ahora que somos mayores. Es su forma de lidiar con las cosas cuando no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Claro, en esa época yo poco o nada sabía de los milagros. Creí ciegamente que lo nuestro era la decisión de una diosa de las aguas.

Al crecer, pensé que de algún modo, la piedra terminó en el fondo del mar por el descuido de un comerciante o un barco hundido, pero elegía creer en la fantasía y la explicación de ese anciano.

Ahora creo firmemente que los milagros suceden, creo más que los olvidamos al crecer…

Antes de partir a Australia, nuevamente se lo dije. Ese día, le dije que lo quería pero le quería tanto y me gustaba estar con él que deseaba crecer rápido para estar a su lado de forma definitiva. Estaba enojado y lo noté cuando evitó mirarme. Sí, yo era un maldito egoísta… diciéndole todo un día antes de separarnos por años.

-Cierra los ojos…- me ordenó.

-¿Eh?

-Cierra los ojos, Rin… -Obedecí y ni bien lo hice, presionó sus labios sobre los míos en un primer beso para ambos. – Es mi primer beso… cuídalo… y cumple tu promesa.

Por algún extraño motivo… guardé su primer beso en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Quizás fue eso lo que me hizo regresar a ser el de antes cuando me perdí. Haru había preservado una parte de mí, las más inocente en un recuerdo.

_**-x-**_

_**Kamakura – Japón.  
Hace un año, los inicios. **_

El primero en notarlo fue Makoto. En realidad, creo que todos lo sabían, pero siempre los principales interesados somos los últimos en saberlo. Haru y yo estábamos enamorados. No solo eso, nos moríamos de amor y ya nos buscábamos de forma desesperada.

-No despegas tus ojos de él, gruñes a cuanta persona se le acerca incluso si se trata de mí, Nagisa, Rei y Gou. Intentas ser el centro de su atención todo el tiempo y si no te mira, pones cara de tiburón frustrado y caminas en torno a él como dificultándole el avance…

-¿Cuál es el punto? – gruñí fastidiado ese día. Quería irme cuanto antes con Haru a nadar un rato.

-Rin… ¿vas a ser honesto contigo mismo por una vez en tu vida? Estás enamorado de Haru. – palidecí y súbitamente, el color rojo paseó por mi rostro.- No es malo… y normalmente no sabemos qué tiene Haru en la cabeza…

"_Pero definitivamente a ti te tiene en el corazón."_

Una frase final logró marcarme y darme ánimos sobre aquello que no quería aceptar.

"_Inténtalo. Amar a alguien que te ama nunca es una mala decisión."_

-Haru está en la piscina, practicando.- indicó y me decidí. Salí corriendo del aula bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Rei y Nagisa, tropezando con el basurero de afuera y esquivando a las personas. Estaba decidido, con cada paso hasta la piscina me decidía más y más. Sin embargo, el vestigio de tristeza en los ojos de Makoto me torturaba.

Él lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. Incluso Haruka lo sabía… Makoto y Nitori nos estaban cediendo a cada uno para vernos felices juntos.

Recordé la escena frente al mar y la piedra que aún conservaba en una caja junto a nuestra fotografía del relevo de años atrás y una actual.

Al llegar, a pesar de que yo llevaba el traje de baño debajo del uniforme, no me importó ni me detuve a quitármelo. Él flotaba con los ojos cerrados y cuando llegué giró para nadar con la gracia propia de un delfín, ese hermoso estilo particular suyo, libre, fresco… y yo me lancé al agua para nadar como un tiburón tras su presa.

-¡Haru! – dije bajo el agua alcanzándole. Un grupo de burbujas abandonaron mi boca antes de que ambos saliésemos a la superficie.

-Rin… ¿te caíste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme puesto?

No le contesté. Le tomé por los hombros, mirándole fijo y decidido. Me reconocía en él, yo estaba en su corazón y él se vio en el mío.

-¡Me gustas! – le grité con fuerza y sacudiéndole suavemente. Sus ojos brillaron como suelen hacerlo cuando algo le impacta y por primera vez en mi vida lo vi sonrojado. Apartó la mirada, siguiendo su costumbre y apenas asintió.- ¡Dime algo! ¡No solo muevas la cabeza!

-Rin… te lo he dicho en silencio por muchos años… esperándote… dándote ánimos y fuerzas cuando te sentía débil o a punto de llorar… ¿aún te quedan dudas?

-¿Eh?

Suspiró largamente. Era demasiado obvio, su forma de amarme era silenciosa.

-Rin… cierra los ojos.- algo, esta escena se me hizo familiar.- Rin…

Hasta ese momento, su beso de la infancia había quedado olvidado. No, no olvidado, escondido. Así no sería consumido por el tiburón competitivo. Otra vez, obedecí.

De nuevo, sus labios se presionaron contra los míos llenándome de un hermoso sentimiento, algo mucho más intenso que ganar una competencia. Busqué sus manos con los ojos cerrados y encontré su cadera. Le rodeé con los brazos y los suyos pasaron por detrás de mi cuello. Estábamos recordando nuestra promesa, continuando ese amor de infancia que sólo nos había dado un lapsus para enamorarnos más.

-¿Ahora te quedó claro? – preguntó al separarnos. Asentí deseoso por otro beso suyo, pero antes debía confirmar esto.

-Dime "sí"…- le dije restregando mis labios sobre los suyos. – Vamos… dime que aceptas ser mío…

Cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente. Desde ese momento no ha habido un día que pasemos separados. Fuese ya un gusto, un capricho o incluso una obsesión, lo nuestro terminó siendo amor y de ese tipo de amor que se sentía incluso entre la gente que nada sabía. Yo estaba aprendiendo a amarle de la forma que él quería ser amado, me ahogaba en un mar de delirio y Haru lo sabía. Luego de estar juntos por una semana, me pidió que me mudase con él aunque fuera solo provisionalmente. Supe que se sentía solo en una casa tan grande.

Dormíamos juntos, como un par de niños, abrazados, hablando hasta altas horas y admirando las estrellas. Era increíble la docilidad con la que él me buscaba incluso entre sueños. Más de una vez, encantado por cada una de sus reacciones, despertaba sólo para verle acurrucado a mi lado, entre mis brazos. Se veía tan tranquilo, e incluso feliz…

Poco a poco, de forma inconsciente respondía a mis movimientos. En el desayuno, yo le pasaba un brazo para ceñirle la cintura y dejaba mi mano descansando sobre su cadera. Él inconscientemente posaba su nívea mano sobre la mía y continuaba preparando caballa para los dos. Recorríamos el trecho más largo al instituto tomados de la mano y más de una vez fuimos el blanco de bromas por parte de los demás, incluidos Rei, Nagisa, Makoto y mi hermana.

Era claro: él era el delfín que nadaba en la profundidad de mi alma, de mis más recónditos deseos y sueños llegando donde nadie había llegado y yo… yo lo depredaba siempre.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ¿No vienen? – Nagisa nunca dejaría de llamarnos como en la infancia incluso siendo éste nuestro último año y último viaje de curso. Descansábamos debajo de una sombrilla en la playa y a petición mía Haru llevaba encima un traje de baño largo como el mío y una de mis camisetas. De un tiempo a ahora, empezaba a molestarme el hecho de pensar que podría ser depredado por una orca, un pingüino o hasta una mariposa.

No es que yo fuese celoso, posesivo o territorial (quizás un poco) pero… simplemente me había dado cuenta de un detalle: Haru era precioso. Lo había notado hacía mucho, pero es que él para mí era el mismo de siempre y lo amaba por eso… hasta que un día las amigas de mi hermana lo miraron enloquecidas diciendo algunas cosas molestas… fue entonces que supe que Haru atraía con facilidad, ya fuese por su personalidad estoica pero amable o el físico que tenía. Y entonces, empecé a pensar en cómo se sentiría su cuerpo, cómo sería tenerle entre mis brazos temblando y susurrándome al oído que me amaba. Cómo sería tenerlo a él en un segundo infinito, siendo sólo mío.

El tiburón rojo del deseo me consumía poco a poco, y las noches a su lado no me ayudaban. Con los días, sus besos quemaban, sus caricias electrizaban y me sentía cercano a un paro cardiaco si no le tenía cerca. Quería avanzar más, necesitaba más de él…

-Haru… - le llamé luego de negar con la cabeza la invitación de Nagisa. Se quedó mirándome, y yo me hundí en sus pupilas oscuras posando mi mano sobre la suya. Dudé, pero no dejé que lo notase. – Creo que ya estamos juntos un buen tiempo y… quiero hacerlo contigo.

Por primera vez en seis meses de noviazgo, apartó su mano y me miró extrañado. Se levantó sin decir nada regresando a la carpa que compartíamos y encerrándose en ésta.

Me sentí rechazado. En todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos Haru nunca había perdido la paciencia conmigo. Hasta ahora.

_**-x-**_

-Haru…- llamé desde afuera por centésima vez.- ¿Aún estás enojado? Oye… al menos dime algo…

Atardecía y los colores metálicos de la noche traían consigo un ligero aire frío. Todos se habían ido a comer en un restaurante dejándonos solos. Otra vez, la playa era nuestra como cuando éramos pequeños.

-¡Bien!- gruñí molesto y cansado.- ¡Si así quieres que sea, perfecto! ¡Como si yo fuese de piedra! ¡Ya que quieres que así sea, iré con los otros y me buscaré una novia que sí me acepte y no piense que soy un maldito asexual!

Obviamente, no lo hice. Es más, caminé un poco hacia la costa y nadé en medio de las rocas, buscando de nuevo alguna ostra rara. Con algo de suerte, encontraría otra piedrecilla extraña y podría regalársela. Él es de esas personas que conserva todos y cada uno de los regalos que le hacen. Y yo, yo soy de los idiotas románticos que buscan el mínimo detalle para compartir.

Oscureció. Los colores prietos de la noche me envolvieron en forma de agua de mar mientras yo admiraba el cielo con el cuerpo reclinado sobre una piedra. El halo alrededor de la luna me recordaba el hermoso color de sus ojos y pensé, en esos instantes, que él era lo más preciado y hermoso de mi vida.

Debía volver, disculparme y seguir con nuestra vida. No podía forzarle a algo que no quería, sino más bien esperarle. Aunque me costase aceptarlo, había cometido un error, y lo peor de esto era saber que él lo entendería.

Antes de que pudiese girarme, un par de brazos me rodearon por la cintura y la mejilla de esa persona se restregó contra mi espalda. Nunca podría confundirle.

-Haru.- reconocí feliz.

-Deja de llorar…

-¡N-no estaba llorando! Sólo pensaba un poco y yo…- me giré para enfrentarlo y demostrarle que tenía los ojos secos, y entonces noté el detalle que provocó un incendio interno. El agua que nos llegaba a la cadera apenas ocultaba la desnudez de Haru. Estaba ahí, frente a mí… desnudo, ligeramente sonrojado y ladeando la mirada.- ¡Haru! ¿Qué estás haciendo así? ¿Dónde está tu traje de baño?

-No lo necesito…- contestó con la mirada reflejando el agua.- Rin…

-O-oye… yo…- perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, debía decírselo rápido. Le tomé por los hombros haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por mirarlo a los ojos y no pensar en nuestra situación.- Si no quieres aún, te entenderé, Haru… quiero que sea cuando tú estés listo.

-Lo estoy.- En sus ojos no había duda alguna. Me miró como solía hacer las pocas veces en las que intentaba darme algo entre un regaño y una declaración de su amor.- Rin, estoy seguro de esto. No seas tú quien duda ahora.

Era el impulso que necesitaba para liberar al tiburón que se desesperaba por nadar sobre su piel. Le tomé de la mano y nos adentramos al mar, entre las rocas y la arena, entre el coral y la luna reflejada.

Con el agua cubriéndonos por encima del ombligo, le ceñí por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro crucé su espalda. Lo besé tantas veces que perdí la cuenta de los besos y la noción del tiempo. Quería ir despacio, aunque mi naturaleza me ordenase devorarlo como a mi presa y rápido. Él era mi amado delfín, le seduciría como él hacía conmigo a cada momento: despacio, con una gracia innata y llena de misterio.

Encontramos el lugar perfecto para ambos. En medio de plantas que emergían del agua y piedras tan grandes que lograban opacar la luz de la luna, una roca reclinada mitad dentro del mar, mitad afuera resultó un lugar excelente para depositarlo con cuidado. Recostado sobre ésta, sus pies se posaban suavemente contra la arena mojada y mi cuerpo podía hacerse un lugar entre sus rodillas. Me miró y sus ojos brillaron expresando el halo de luz de luna que tanto me gustaba.

-Rin…- me llamó mientras le besaba el cuello y enloquecía con el sabor de la sal marina sobre su piel. La expresión en su rostro era hermosa.

Continué arrancándole pequeños y dulces suspiros, los primeros que le dedicaba a alguien. Incluso cuando lo amaba de esta forma, él guardaba esa inocencia y pureza naturales. Pasó los brazos por mi espalda, acariciándome y cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar al tiempo que yo descubría puntos deliciosamente débiles en su cuerpo. Sentir sus rodillas cerrándose a cada lado de mi cadera o un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo al acariciarle me indicaban que iba por buen camino.

-¿Sigo? – asintió mirándome con tranquilidad. Me deshice del speedo que usaba para quedar en idéntica condición a la suya y estuve cerca de enloquecer de amor cuando lanzó una mirada curiosa hacia mi pelvis y acarició mis caderas. Él también sentía curiosidad por mi cuerpo.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres tocarme? Sabes que puedes hacerlo, Haru.

-Dices cada cosa…- sonreí frente a su timidez. Era tan dócil como podía serlo en su primera vez y de alguna forma, haciendo cosas de adultos nos sentimos como los niños que éramos. Siempre siendo yo el que le dirigía, quien le tomaba de la mano y llevaba por todos lados y a mi ritmo y él quien me seguía, apoyaba a cada paso sin preguntar y devolvía a tierra si me pasaba de la raya.

-Hey, Haru… - me recosté sobre su cuerpo propiciando ese toque tan íntimo y prohibido entre su pelvis y la mía. Le miré y reconocí mi rostro y expresión traviesa e infantil en sus ojos.- _I love you_.

-Es de las pocas cosas que entiendo en inglés…- contestó buscando mi mano a un lado de su cabeza, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Sus ojos le delataban, me decía todo en una mirada.

-Cada cual con su idioma.- contesté moviéndome un poco sobre él. Y sí, su idioma, el idioma de Haru no estaba en las palabras, sino en cada pequeña acción delatora.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío y llevados por la intensidad del momento terminamos haciéndolo lentamente. Me hundía en su cuerpo y él me recibía como si hubiese sido hecho para mí, arrancándome fuertes descargas de placer a cada pequeño movimiento, susurro o jadeo discreto que él me regalaba, dándome un éxtasis enloquecedor y perfecto. Sus movimientos eran delicados, como la marea acariciando el reborde de la tierra, refrescándole. Él era el agua sobre mi alma iracunda y árida y yo era los colores que él necesitaba.

-¿Te duele, Haru? – pregunté cambiando de posición, con él sobre mi cadera y cruzando las piernas detrás de mi espalda. Me abrazó regalándome más de los besos desbordantes de un amor cálido y temblando entre mis brazos, entregándose al éxtasis que por primera vez invadía su cuerpo. El tiempo se detuvo para nosotros e incluso creí que el agua dejó de fluir.

Doblé las rodillas para que pudiese recostarse contra ellas. Estaba básicamente enredado entre mi cuerpo, sintiéndome dentro de él, adaptándose a esas nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones. Nunca, ni siquiera ahora, podría mirarle de alguna forma retorcida. Él seguía danzando graciosamente entre mis brazos, desdoblando la pureza y gracia que lo caracterizaron siempre, susurrándome su amor al oído, tan bajito como un susurro enamorado y tan ininteligible como un jadeo reprimido.

Más que nunca, mis sentidos percibieron cada pequeño y efímero detalle. El redoble rápido de su corazón, sus dedos apretándose dudosos contra mi espalda, el aroma de su piel por detrás de la colonia y sal de mar que le cubrían y su pulso acelerado desdoblándose por todo su cuerpo. Ese era mi Haru, y le tenía total y completamente desnudo en cuerpo y alma, a mi merced. Era el precioso delfín que se sometía mansamente a los caprichos de un tiburón mortalmente enamorado.

Nuestro amor era así… como su alma, como era él: diferente, puro, cristalino, fuerte, decidido… perfecto…

Continuamos con nuestra danza de enamorados y de repente tensó su grácil cuerpo en una contracción de placer. Una pequeña a la que le siguieron otras. Intentaba contenerse y mordía sus labios mientras se encogía más sobre sí mismo, entre mis brazos.

-Tranquilo… estamos enamorados… es natural que sientas esto conmigo…- le susurré al oído, pasando mis dedos por sus cabellos, enredándolos y atrayéndole más contra mi pecho. Claramente, halló paz en mi regazo y la confianza necesaria para terminar.

Ambos llegábamos a la cumbre de nuestra primera vez, juntos. Yo corría dentro de él, marcándole como mío, eternamente mío y él terminó sobre mi abdomen de forma casi imperceptible, dibujando un par de líneas en la arena con los pies.

_**-x-**_

-Eres malvado, Haru.- reclamé llevándole en brazos hacia nuestra carpa antes de que los demás llegasen.- Mira nada más, obligando a tu novio a llevarte.

-Si no te gusta puedes dejarme aquí y listo.

Me reí. Él siempre sería algo tosco en demostrar sus emociones y yo siempre amaría esa torpe y maldita ternura suya.

Llegando a nuestra carpa la cerré dejando entreabierto un pequeño resquicio para mirar el cielo estrellado. Lo arropé, cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las mantas y lo abracé, feliz. Él ya era mío, le conocía en un ámbito que nadie, jamás había conocido ni conocería.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

-Sigo pensando que eres un malvado delfín.

-¿En serio? – se movió intentando separarse un poco. No le dejé y abandonó la idea. Luego de un largo suspiro, observamos las estrellas por diez minutos enteros en silencio. Poco a poco, su respiración se hizo más y más profunda, distante. Estaba cayendo dormido. Acomodándose sobre mi hombro y buscando el lugar que ya tenía entre mis brazos para dormir, con los últimos vestigios de conciencia, me habló.- Oye… Rin…

-¿Si?

Dudó por unos segundos. Quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. Yo también tenía mis dudas, pero no se las preguntaría aún. La más importante… ¿Por qué me había escogido a mí, una persona tan complicada teniendo a alguien como Makoto? Creo que a este chico le gustan los deportes extremos y el nado con tiburones es uno de ellos…

-Siempre quise saber… ¿qué tipo de persona era tu padre? – preguntó.

Ya no me duele recordarlo. Ahora no.

Le robé un beso mientras ya dormía apaciblemente sobre mi brazo. Mucha gente antes me había comparado con mi padre, creyendo que "de tal palo, tal astilla". En realidad no… yo era un tiburón agresivo, depredador, competitivo; mientras mi padre en realidad era…

**_Un malvado delfín._**

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1_

_**Capítulo 2: A DOLPHIN IN LOVE.**  
A pesar de que su relación es bastante estable, Haru y Rin no pueden evitar una que otra pelea. Haru termina nadando para pensar y es cuando una tormenta lo aleja de la costa. Al saberlo, tanto Rin como Makoto recuerdan que el mar les quitó a alguien importante y buscan desesperadamente a Haru. El tiburón y la orca que aman al delfín._

_Si te gustó el fic, colabora con una noble causa (?) y deja un lindo review. Los reviews para mí son lo que la caballa es para Haru uwú/ y me inspiran para actualizar más seguido xD -suelo necesitar presión-_

_Besos: Vero. _

**_YOU - ME - TOGETHER - FOREVER ;D_**


	2. A dolphin in love

**_Notas_:** _Awww :'c se pasaron, no esperaba que el fic les gustara tanto uwu de veras, muchas gracias por su apoyo y la paciencia para espera. Lo hubiese subido antes, pero debía ser revisado uwúU ya llevo buena parte del cap 3 así que con ese no tardaré tanto. _

_**Agradecimientos**: A todas las personas que leyeron, a quienes me dejaron un lindo review -no saben cómo los amé- y a quienes me tienen en favoritos y esperan esta historia (lamento el retraso). Contesto los reviews anónimos al final de este capítulo :3 y a quienes me los dejaron por cuenta, chequeen el PM ;3_

_**Dedicatoria**: A cierta personita cara de j__amón que nunca se conecta, cuyo nombre no diré, pero empieza con Ale y termina con jandra) :c burrita... al final ni me dijiste si esto te gustó :'c te extraño. Igual y lo subo esperando que lo leas. Te adoro mi burra fea._

___**Antes de empezar el fic:** Mako-chan no tiene ninguna mala intención uwu no importa lo que parezca. _

* * *

**SEA LULLABY**

**2: A DOLPHIN IN LOVE**

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a este punto. Sin embargo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que la frustración no se me notara (no del todo). Estaba seguro de una cosa: no me disculparía con él. Y así, presa de mi orgullo de tiburón, esperaba sentado en una roca lejos de las carpas y de los demás, con los pies dentro del agua mientras llovía tenuemente. Sí, una escena bastante dramática.

Te preguntarás, ¿cómo llegué ahí? Pues en resumen pasó esto: hice enojar a Haru dos veces en el mismo día. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien capaz de hacer enojar al hombre más tranquilo sobre la faz de la tierra y dos veces en menos de 3 horas? Bueno… los idiotas abundamos…

Todo comenzó esa mañana. Al despertar, él aún dormitaba sobre mi brazo soltando algunas incoherencias que suele decir cuando está dormido. Una de esas me pedía que no llorase. Le besé la frente y abracé con mayor firmeza. Él ya era mío y yo me sentía más que feliz al recordar nuestra noche pasada.

En mi mente formulaba un despertar más digno. La clásica, un desayuno romántico a su lado, encerrarnos en la carpa, besos, caricias y repetir nuestro encuentro. Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan perfectas y no estábamos ni en el momento ni en el lugar apropiados para un ataque de ninfomanía mío.

Creo que, para variar, fue evidente para todos lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre nosotros. Eso o son muy inocentes aún.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-Rin! – gritaba Nagisa, escuché su voz cada vez más cerca. Opté por cubrirle los oídos a Haru y éste se estremeció entre mis brazos. Era alguien difícil de despertar, pero cuando lo hacían estaba un punto más serio de lo normal.

-¡Haru! ¡Rin!

-¡Haruka-sempai! ¡Rin-san! – corrían luego de desayunar llamándonos en coro. Me fijé en la hora del celular y ya era muy tarde.

Nagisa movía la carpa de un lado a otro ayudado por mi hermana mientras Nitori les pedía que tuvieran cuidado, que me molestarían y eso no sería algo bueno. A veces siento pena por las cosas que ese pobre chico tuvo que soportar.

-¡En serio! ¡Matsuoka-sempai puede molestarse! ¡Saben que él tiene problemas para despertar!

-¡Hermano! – Gou logró descorrer el cierre de la carpa, entrando y lanzándose sobre mí junto a Nagisa que hacía lo mismo con Haru. Agradecí al cielo haberme tomado la molestia de arroparlo la noche anterior y dormir yo también con un pijama.

A todo esto, Rei y Makoto tomaron una distancia segura. Rei no me preocupaba, pero las cosas con Makoto eran bastante tensas desde hacía un tiempo, por razones obvias.

-¡Que son molestos! – bramé enfadado, enseñando los dientes mientras Haru apenas se levantaba y restregaba sus ojos con las manos. Llevaba puesto la parte superior de mi pijama y su traje de baño.

-Buenos días…- soltó con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y luego me miró.- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Vamos, te llevaré a desayunar. – ofrecí. Había escuchado que a menos de un kilómetro servían un buen plato de ramen. Nagisa se adelantó.

-¡La hora del desayuno ya pasó! –Decía divertido abrazando a Haru.- ¿Qué tal una pequeña competencia bajo el agua, Haru-chan?

Gruñí de nuevo, dejándome caer pesadamente sobre mi almohada y arrancando un libro de mi mochila. Nagisa no tenía ninguna mala intención, pero me molestaba que no respetaran el poco espacio que tenía con él y que Haru, como siempre, prefiriese nadar.

-Oye… no te enojes… - murmuró Haru moviéndome el brazo. -Rin…

-No me enojo. Ve a chapotear un rato y luego iremos a comer algo juntos.

Suspiró tranquilo, siguiendo a los demás.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Haru-chan! Rei mejoró su técnica y debes verlo en acción.

-¡Le prometo no decepcionarle, Haruka-sempai!

Dejó la carpa mirando hacia el mar mientras Rei y Nagisa se lanzaban a él para nadar. Algo me inquietaba y no sabía lo que era. Estaba olvidando algo.

Lo noté tarde. Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

-¡Espera, Haru! – grité levantándome rápido y sacando la cabeza por la carpa con la firme intención de prevenirlo.

Haru se quitó el pijama quedando en traje de baño como era su costumbre, y al segundo Gou y el grupo de chicas de su salón, del mío (y de toda la escuela) además de algunos hombres suprimieron un murmullo delator.

-¡Haruka-sempai! – Gritó una señalándole el cuerpo.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-¿Ah? – cayó en cuenta. Tenía un montón de marcas en el cuello, hombros y pecho que claramente correspondían a mordidas mías. Makoto se acercó a él para cubrirle con su deportivo.

-Bueno… ayer… eh… -Makoto buscaba una excusa decente, para eso Nagisa se adelantó.

-¡Haru-chan tuvo una pelea con crías de tiburón! – gritó no muy lejos de la realidad.

-¿Crías de tiburón? – murmuré enojado.

-¡Sí! ¡Haru peleó con un tiburón. – continuó Makoto.

-¡Como se esperaría de Haruka-sempai! ¡Derrotó a un depredador natural! – siguió Rei.

-¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó una de las chicas y todos asintieron de forma convincente, Gou incluida. Ella acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y en una mirada me lo dijo todo.

"_Eres tiburón muerto…"_

_-_¡Nadie se cree eso! – Continuó uno de los chicos.- Nanase es buena carnada para Matsuoka. ¡Es claro lo que pasó!

Haciendo uso de su razonamiento deductivo y acomodándose las gafas, Rei le tomó del hombro.

-He leído sobre fantasmas del mar que tienen la fuerza necesaria para dejar así a alguien. Entonces, es seguro que uno de esos horribles espectros errantes terminara en la carpa de Haruka-sempai, atacándolo y dejando vivo a Rin-san por ser pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que yo sea pelirrojo? – gruñí enojado dentro de la carpa. – Si van a ayudarme, háganlo bien.

-¿Y por qué las mordidas corresponden a los dientes de Matsuoka? ¡Eso no fue un tiburón bebé!

-¡Eso es porque una víbora entró en la carpa!- le tocaba a Nitori arruinarme hoy- ¿No, Nanase-san? ¡Y como Matsuoka-sempai peleaba con cocodrilos en Australia y mataba anacondas con una mano atada a la espalda, tuvo que succionar el veneno que corría por el cuerpo de Nanase-san para evitar que llegara a su cerebro!

Suspiré enojado esperando que la conmoción pasara. Llevé la mirada a Haruka, esperando verle tranquilo. Como Makoto lo tomaba por los hombros a modo de cubrirlo, pude notar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja y la misma expresión de siempre.

-Rin… - Refunfuñó bajito.

Oh sí… Haruka estaba enojado.  
Y yo, yo supe qué eran los celos y la envidia en esos momentos. Por un segundo, odié a Makoto…

_**-x-**_

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Haru… - lamentaba dejándome caer sobre la mesa de playa donde comíamos. Gou y Nitori intentaban en vano consolarme sin reírse en el intento.- Oye, Haru… Haru… ¡Haru!

-Deberías hablarle, Haru.- aconsejó Makoto con el tono cariñoso que tenía para él. Odiaba que le hablara y más como solía hacerlo, con ese tono de extrema confianza y con sabor a una amistad añeja. Me llenaba de celos, rabia y frustración. Pero al menos intentaba defenderme. Haru le miró de soslayo y luego desvió la mirada. El enojo le duraría un poco más.

-Haru…- haciendo un puchero, jaloneaba suavemente la manga de su camisa. Los demás suprimieron una risa y hasta yo aceptaba que la situación era divertida. Finalmente, Haru optó por sentarse a mi lado, pedirme el celular y jugar con él. Era un avance, no uno muy convincente pero sí bastante bueno tomando en cuenta la actitud habitual de Haruka.

-¡Ah! Haru-chan… lo siento mucho, no hay caballa. – comentó Nagisa preparando los mariscos.

-¿Quieres que compre algunos? – ofreció Makoto.

No pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo, Haru lo notó.

-No te preocupes. De todos modos, la caballa del supermercado no es tan fresca como me gusta.

Lo que en un principio pareció una advertencia de tipo "no seas celoso, Rin"; luego de pensarlo un poco dejó en evidencia las oscuras intenciones de Haru. Cuando me miró con los ojos brillosos y con toda tranquilidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada, hizo su pedido.

-Rin, quiero caballa fresca.

-¿Estás loco? Tendría que ir mar adentro, como tres kilómetros y…

-Bien, entonces iré con Makoto al supermercado y…-antes de que siguiera, yo ya me había quitado la camiseta y me lanzaba al mar como un tiburón desesperado por comida. Tenía un lindo delfín al cual alimentar. Le buscaría la mejor caballa, la más grandota y gorda y él sería feliz.

-Eso fue cruel, Haru…- escuché que le decían en coro notablemente asustados.

Así era él. Su estoicismo y tranquilidad tenían un límite y sabía cómo hacerse pagar conmigo, el pobre de Rin. Pero, incluso cuando se ponía caprichoso, yo lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

_**-x-**_

-¡Comí mucho! – lamentó Nagisa sobándose el abdomen.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai hizo un gran trabajo!

Aunque me reía y decía que no era nada, lo cierto es que pelear con un banco de caballas usando solamente mi camiseta como red no había sido una de las cosas más fáciles ni inteligentes que hice en mi vida. Me dolían hasta los músculos que no sabía que tenía, pero al menos logré mi objetivo de conseguirle a Haru una caballa enorme.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté retador a mi pequeño y adorado dolor de cabeza. Me miró y acercó un poco de caballa a mis labios.

-Está rica…- contestó con un dedo presionándome los labios mientras yo masticaba su oferta. – Gracias, Rin.

-¡Awwww! ¡Pero que son tiernos! ¡Ya hicieron las paces!– oficialmente, Nagisa y Gou eran fanáticos de nuestra relación. Mi hermana sacaba fotos con el celular y Nagisa no dejaba de decir incoherencias.- Rin-Rin, aunque no lo creas, Haru-chan se quedó esperándote en la costa, preocupado hasta que te vio a una distancia segura de regreso.

-¿Eh? – le miré y él esquivó mis ojos. – Oh vamos, Haru. Apenas empezaba a llover y era muy tenue.

-Haru-chan se preocupó por ti. Temía que el mar te llevara como pasó con Rei-chan y Mako-ch…

-¿Qué? - Miré a Makoto. El mar guardaba en sus aguas muchas lágrimas derramadas de nuestra infancia. La misma tormenta se llevó a mi padre y al anciano amigo de Makoto. Creo que sólo por ese motivo, un tiburón y una orca podíamos vivir en paz y harmonía. Eso y que un pequeño delfín nos mataría si peleábamos por él.

-El año pasado, Rei tuvo un pequeño problema y fui a ayudarlo, pero al final Haru terminó salvándome.- concluyó sonriente con una mano tras de la nuca. – Fue un poco vergonzoso…

-Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿te metiste al mar aún con el pánico que le tienes y para variar pusiste a Haru en riesgo por una idiotez tuya?

-Rin…- la mirada de Makoto estaba cargada de dolor y culpa.- Lo siento…

-¡Pusiste a mi Haru en riesgo!

-Basta, Rin. –Haru se levantó tomándome un brazo.- Estoy bien, es lo que importa ¿no?

-¡No! ¡No es eso lo que importa, Haruka! ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es perder a alguien? ¡No! ¡No sabes qué es eso!

-Hermano… calma… - Gou intentaba en vano abrazarme.

-¡No sabes qué es que el mar se lleve consigo a quien amas! – Volví la vista hacia Makoto y le miré amenazante, reflejándome en sus ojos esmeralda.- Agradece que Haru esté bien, de otro modo no estarías vivo…

-¡Rin! – Ahora Haruka me tomaba por los brazos, enojado de nuevo.- Tú y yo somos novios, pero eso no quita que Makoto sea nuestro amigo. ¡No puedes hablarle así por algo que ya pasó!

-Haru…- ahora Makoto detenía a Haruka. Eso me enervó más. Él era una buena persona, pero eso me lastimaba. Su bondad dolía. –Rin…

-¡Bien! ¡Si tanto prefieres a tu amigo, quédate con él! – grité enojado enseñando los dientes como cuando las cosas me superaban.- ¡Él puso tu vida y la suya en riesgo y todo bien; pero yo te dejo marcas por algo que obviamente todas las parejas hacen y tú me tratas como si fuese algo asqueroso! ¡Quizás con él estarías mejor!

-¡Rin!

Como era costumbre mía, salí enojado pisando fuerte. Esta vez, ni Gou ni siquiera Nitori se atrevieron a seguirme. Eran conscientes de que mi límite entre la ira y el perfil de un asesino no estaba bien esclarecido y lo mejor era dejarme solo, pensando la situación.

Y así, terminé sentado en una roca sintiendo la marea que subía mojándome hasta los tobillos, pensando en lo que había hecho mientras caía la fría lluvia formando círculos en el mar y se llevaba mi ira.

A decir verdad, una pelea de celos no es algo que esperaría de Haru y Nitori. Ellos se llevaban por demás bien. Nitori había aceptado fácilmente que yo amara a Haru.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Makoto fuera el principal impulsor de nuestra relación, un sesgo diminuto de envidia y dolor teñía sus ojos esmeralda cada vez que Haru me besaba u optaba por tomarme de la mano al regresar a casa. Y yo, bueno… yo soy yo. Llevarse bien conmigo es difícil y aunque Makoto fuera mi amigo, sabía que gustaba de Haru y se había declarado un año atrás. Fue en ese momento en el que supo que Haru estaba enamorado de mí.

-Rin.- reaccioné a su voz, como siempre pasaba. Tenía un corazón terriblemente delator que saltaba a la mínima de tener a Haru cerca. Estaba parado a menos de dos metros, usando un canguro mío que le quedaba ligeramente grande y portando en una mano un paraguas y en la otra mi deportivo de Samezuka. Se acercó y con dificultad lo pasó por mis hombros para cubrirme. – Vas a enfermarte.

-Qué más da…

-No me contestes así.- más que molesto, sonaba apenado. Me cubría con el paraguas dejando que la lluvia cayese sobre él.

-Haru, te estás mojando.

-El paraguas no es tan grande…

Entendí su indirecta, él quería que me acercara.

Me levanté para rodear su delgada cintura con un brazo y él parpadeó sorprendido, mirando lejos. Le obligué a devolverme la mirada tomándole el mentón con la mano libre. Preso de la impresión dejó caer el paraguas y el mar lo arrastró. El suave aroma de su piel inundaba mis sentidos y su mirada brillante y temblorosa desbordaba mi corazón. Lo besé lenta y suavemente bajo la lluvia, percibiendo la tibia piel de sus labios y revelándole lo obvio: yo me moría de amor por él; tanto que no me importaba olvidar el desplante de un rato atrás, preocupado por sólo abrazarlo, sentirlo entre mis brazos y transmitirle todo este exceso de amor en un beso.

-Rin… - gimió bajito en un tono carmín tan vivo que de alguna forma me despertó nuevamente. Era su culpa… que yo ahora le recostara en la roca y atacara su cuello de nuevo repasando las marcas de amor que le dejaba era total y completamente su culpa. Que yo lo marcara por el miedo a que fuese depredado por alguien más, todo era sólo su culpa. -¡Rin! N-no…

-¿Tanto odias que te toque?

Sus brazos se cruzaron tras mi espalda y un beso suyo refrescó mi mejilla.

-No lo odio… es solo que… no es el lugar apropiado, Rin. Aún es de día y…

-Entonces vayamos a nuestra carpa. – gruñí contra su oído izquierdo y pasé a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Suprimió un delgado y sumiso quejido que delataba su deseo. Yo le había hecho probar lo que era el amor, ahora él reaccionaría siempre que yo supiera cómo encenderlo.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Haru-chan! – Estupendo, Nagisa de nuevo nos interrumpía. El viento huracanado silenciaba buena parte de sus palabras, sin embargo pudimos entender algo.- ¡Regresen rápido!

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté y la respuesta vino ascendente con la marea que ahora nos cubría hasta el cuello. Muy cerca de nosotros una enorme ola se alzaba.

-¡Rin! – Haru me empujó con todas sus fuerzas indicándome que debía escapar.- ¡Nada!

El impacto de la ola fue claro en el momento en el que el agua cubrió mi cuerpo por completo. La corriente me golpeó contra una roca y al recuperar la noción de lo que pasaba me desesperé por algo de aire. Salí en busca de un poco.

-¡Rin! ¡Apresúrate! – de nuevo vino otra ola que logró hundirme. ¿Acaso esos serían mis últimos recuerdos del mar? ¿Era esa la última vista que mi padre tuvo? No, no podía pensar en eso. La costa no estaba tan lejana y los demás esperaban en las orillas con salvavidas.

Sin embargo, pelear con el agua lograba agotar todas mis reservas de oxígeno y energéticas. Estaba perdido, ya no pateaba con la fuerza necesaria para avanzar y buscando alrededor Haru tampoco estaba. Cada esfuerzo agotaba el aire en mis pulmones y me dificultaba más y más. Un fuerte calambre recorriéndome el cuerpo anunció mi derrota inminente. Estaba paralizado a varios metros de la superficie.

Cuando creí que solo me quedaba esperar por una luz al final de un túnel y cercano a perder la conciencia, alguien sujetó mi mano y me arrastró con fuerza hacia la superficie. Perdí la conciencia luego de una fuerte inhalación.

_**-x-**_

-¡Rin-Rin!

-¡Rin-san!

Alguien comprimía mi abdomen obligándome a escupir el agua que había tragado. Podría reconocer esa fuerza, era propia de una espalda fuerte, alguien que claramente nadaba de espaldas. Luego de escupir el agua que amenazaba mi vía respiratoria, abrí los ojos.

-Makoto…- reconocí mi voz delirante y agotada. Él me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y dolor.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Matsuoka-senpai!

Gou y Nitori se lanzaron sobre mí. Mi hermana no dejaba de llorar y sus delgados brazos por una vez me provocaron dolor al abrazarme. Yo sabía que era algo doloroso para ella tanto como lo era para mí y enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder a su hermano resultaba algo inaguantable e impensable para ella.

-¡Eres un idiota, Rin! – Decía en medio de las lágrimas.- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

-Ya, Gou… estoy bien. Tranquila. – tanteé el lugar, buscándolo. Me aterré al caer en cuenta de que no estaba. Vino la pregunta. -¿Y Haru?

Nadie contestó. Makoto agachó la cabeza, molesto.

-Lo último que le vi hacer fue empujarte. Luego, la ola se los tragó a los dos.

Llovía. Era una tormenta y la marea casi alcanzaba la zona de las carpas que de por sí ya estaba alejada.

-No…- murmuré levantándome a duras penas.- Haru…

-Haru no es tonto. Estoy seguro que está bien, quizás la corriente lo arrastró mar adentro o hacia la costa oeste. Como sea, iré por él.

-¡Iré contigo! – grité desesperado, Gou intentaba detenerme. Makoto permaneció con la misma actitud serena y amable.

-Pienso que es mejor si descansas, Rin.

-¡No! ¡Quiero buscar a Haru! – fue tal mi insistencia y desesperación que todos lo notaron. Finalmente, Makoto aceptó. De forma extraña, Rei se adelantó para proponer que buscáramos a Haru los dos en la costa oeste, y que Nagisa y Makoto se encargaran de ir al este mientras Gou y Nitori esperarían por si acaso aparecía de nuevo por ahí.

Me esperaba una linda reta por parte del chico gafas _speedo_.

_**-x-**_

Caminábamos por el camino pedregoso cercano a la costa en medio del aguacero que se precipitaba. El frío viento chocaba contra mis tobillos congelándome la piel. El traje de baño no me cubría y de no ser porque aun llevaba el deportivo que Haru me diera momento atrás, mi piel estaría completamente expuesta.

En esos momentos, ese pequeño e insignificante detalle me hizo sentir el bastardo más grande del planeta. Pensar en él cuidándome me destruía.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Rei caminando a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal su primera vez con Haruka-senpai? – preguntó en un tono que se acercaba a un "en realidad no quiero saberlo pero necesito hablarte sobre Haru".

La expresión de mi rostro en sus ojos me recordó al Rin competitivo, seguro y abierto de hacía muchos años atrás. Lo miré como quien expone su mayor trofeo al mundo, y sí, yo tenía algo más valioso que el oro: el premio al primer lugar en el corazón y vida de Haruka.

-Hmp… ¿quieres que te cuente?

-Makoto-senpai nos dijo que seguramente se asustó. –Un tic en la ceja me delató. Y es que Makoto conocía tan bien a Haru que sabía mejor que nadie cómo reaccionaría incluso en esos momentos tan íntimos. Eso me llenaba de rabia. Si podía imaginarlo, podía desearlo… - Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que Haruka-senpai no es hidrosexual como pensábamos.

-¡Claro que no! – Contesté inflando las mejillas como un niño.- Haru es mío. Es Rinsexual y nada más.

Rei reía de buena gana, sin intención alguna de molestarme. Sabía que yo no hacía otra cosa sino vivir por y para Haru. De repente, se detuvo en seco, sin mirar hacia mí.

-Rin-san…

-¿Si?

Definitivamente, su tono cambió.

-Es mejor si no vuelve a descuidar así a Haruka-senpai.

-¿Qué?

Se giró y su mirada distaba mucho de la elegancia natural de este chico. Parecía amenazante y a la vez preocupado y no se molestaría en disimularlo.

-Rin-san, escuche bien lo que le diré. La orca es el enemigo natural del tiburón. A pesar de que Makoto-senpai sea tan amable, no puede evitar pensar que Haruka-senpai le ha dado muchas oportunidades a usted, más de las que podría habérselas dado a alguien más. Y usted no hace más que lastimarlo.

-No es como si lo deseara, ¿sabes?-Me defendí.- Lo siento por no ser el novio perfecto que sería Makoto.

Se calló por un segundo. Su tono, su mirada, su voz… todo en él estaba perfectamente calculado.

-Lo sería.- confirmó con tranquilidad.- Makoto-senpai lo sería si Haruka-senpai le diese la oportunidad que te da a ti a diario. Lo amaría tanto que no conocería otra cosa además de la felicidad. Trabajaría duro por él, le cocinaría cada día, planearía citas sorpresa y cada momento sería especial. Pero eso… eso es algo que él te dio a ti, Rin-san. Sin embargo, de forma constante, lo lastimas.

-¿Lastimarlo?

-Makoto-senpai no va a decírselo nunca, ya que usted y Haruka-senpai son sus amigos. Pero, él aún quiere a Haruka-senpai y su felicidad es una prioridad. Pensó que la encontraría estando con usted. Por favor, no decepcione a Makoto-senpai o…

-¿O?

Avanzó en medio de la tormenta y lo seguí. A pesar de que murmuró pude entenderle. No era una amenaza, era una promesa de Makoto…

-Es posible que tenga que remediarlo apartándolos como los juntó.

-¡Tonterías! – Grité enseñándole los dientes de tiburón.- ¿Makoto apartarme de Haru? Por favor…

-Claramente, Makoto-senpai no lo haría por competitividad, celos o solo el deseo de lastimarlo. Makoto-senpai quiere lo mejor para ambos, pero más para Haruka-senpai… -suspiró largamente, como si se viese reflejado en sus palabras y en el dolor de Makoto.- Es algo natural, ¿no? Makoto-senpai cedió a Haruka-senpai así como Nitori le ha cedido para que sean felices. ¿Puede entender algo así, Rin-san? ¿Qué sentiría si hubiese sido forzado a resignarse con la sonrisa de Haruka-senpai para otra persona?

-No me conoces, chico gafas…- sonaba agresivo, pero…- Perder a Haru nunca estuvo entre mis posibilidades. Él y mi hermana son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Cometo errores, pero no por eso pienso dejarlo ir. ¿Qué Nitori y Makoto nos cedieron? Puede ser… pero… en mi caso… hubiese peleado, tanto hasta destrozarme, solo por estar con él.

Rei contestó acomodándose los lentes. Estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

El celular sonó en su bolsillo. Era Nagisa.

-Haruka-senpai está con Nitori y Gou-san. Está bien y…

Antes de que continuara la siguiente palabra, yo corría directo de vuelta hacia las carpas. No quería admitirlo, pero me dolía pensar, sólo pensar que un día yo podría perder a Haru. La tormenta había parado, siendo reemplazada por una tenue lluvia. Llegué a nuestra carpa y dentro estaba él, cubierto con uno de mis abrigos y una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-Perdón, no traje más abrigos y…- antes de que siguiese me lancé a él, abrazándolo con fuerzas.- Rin… oye… me lastimas…

-Te amo…- le murmuré y mi tono de voz aumentaba con cada declaración. –Te amo, te amo, te amo… te amo, Haru.

-Rin…- correspondía mi abrazo con delicadeza a un principio y luego lo afianzó.- Tonto… Deja de llorar…

Sí, si había algo que me dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, llevándome a límites de desesperación, eso era separarme de él. Ya me había hecho al fuerte durante la tarde, ahora de nuevo, frente a él, era ese niño romántico y caprichosamente enamorado que lo amaba de forma inocente, desesperada y dolorosa.

Y es que, yo pienso que muchas personas pueden gustarnos, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Pero, todos tenemos un primer amor, uno que nos destroza hasta el alma y por el que somos capaces de aspirar agua por la nariz o nadar kilómetros para conseguirle un poco de caballa fresca. Mi primer y único amor siempre sería Haruka.

_**-x-**_

A pesar de que no fuese malintencionado, las palabras de Rei me hicieron alguien un poco más celoso respecto a la relación de Haru y Makoto. Tanto que cada día me despertaba unos minutos antes sólo para remarcar el cuello de Haru con mis dientes.

Más de una vez dibujé un tiburón y un delfín formando un corazón en su espalda y él no lo notaba hasta que, como era su costumbre, hacía streaptease gratuito al ver una piscina. Me regañaba por ambas cosas, pero valía la pena. Al final, él terminó comprándome una manilla azul que decía "Haruka" y él llevaría una roja con el "Rin" bien escrito.

Un mes pasó desde el viaje a la playa y, como bien predijera Rei en una de las prácticas "ahora que probaron el fruto prohibido no podrán dejarlo", yo no podía vivir tranquilamente si no lo hacía con él al menos pasado un día. Vivir juntos no ayudaba, muchas veces lo encontraba cocinándome en traje de baño y con el delantal, apagaba la cocina y lo llevaba a nuestra habitación. Otras, bastaba que él me diese el beso de buenas noches para no soltarlo hasta que durmiese desnudo en mis brazos y algunas menos, me daba cierto dolor soltarle para que nadase un rato y ni bien terminaba, incluso con el agua aún sobre la piel lo llevaba a los vestidores.

Sabría luego que esa reacción era una forma mía de convencerme de algo: nunca lo perdería y él era real, estaba ahí en el presente y lo estaría en un futuro. Más que el orgasmo, yo disfrutaba su suave sonrisa, de sus tibias manos recorriendo mi espalda y la piel de sus muslos contra los míos. Amaba más un "te quiero" que cualquier estruendoso grito de placer esperado en un acto sexual. Creo que por sobre todo, amaba eso de él: que lo nuestro sí era arte puro, era hacer el amor. Yo era el pintor y él mi lienzo en blanco esperando por mis colores.

Él lo sabía, de ahí que nunca me dijera nada ni se molestase por la urgente necesidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos y las sábanas, esperaba que yo me diese cuenta de las cosas. Con el tiempo él había desarrollado un free level de paciencia conmigo, intentaba entenderme y hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarme su amor.

Entonces, sucedió. Empezó como debilidad generalizada y pasó el fin de semana entero en cama. Yo le preparaba la comida e incluso le ayudaba comer esperando que solo fuesen los síntomas de un resfriado. El lunes faltamos a la escuela porque él ardía en fiebre y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, cercano a la pelvis, le impedía moverse. Desesperado, lo llevé en brazos al hospital.

No lo sabíamos, pero algo estaba cambiando en Haru. Un milagro ocurriría.

* * *

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_Capítulo 3: Love me tender.  
_**_(Narrado por Haruka) Haru se entera: contra toda lógica está esperando un bebé. Los efectos en su cuerpo serán terribles, y más aún el impacto a nivel mundial. Sin embargo, Rin recibe una invitación para las olimpiadas en Francia. ¿Optará Haru por decirle sobre su pequeña sorpresa o antepondrá el sueño de Rin? ¿Es ese en realidad el deseo de Rin Matsuoka?_

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS :3_**

_**Sharkbait**: En serio, gracias por mostrarme la serie. Se ha vuelto una de mis más amadas y nuevo vicio *u* te debo mucho uwu espero la conti de este fic sea de tu agrado c:_  
_**Veroforpresident**: No me imagino por qué me gusta tu nick D: en serio... es tan sensual (?) sobre los bebés, estoy tan confundida... no sé aún si nena, nene o los dos... oh es tan difícil :'c pero sé que Rin se moriría de amor con una beba uwu y Haru la malcriaría xD_  
_**Nina**: Owww muchas gracias *n* espero que cada capítulo te guste tanto como el primero :)_  
_**Nemi87**: Esta pareja merece más amour uwú/ la verdad sólo leí un fic RinHaru de PequeSaltamontes, ¿encontraste otros? quisiera alguno así fluff y romanticón -soy bien nenita en eso xD- con drama y autos chocando y y... ay xD _  
_**Emi**: A tí también :'c gracias, en serio, gracias por los ask -amo contestarlos- y por meterme a este fandom tan bonito :)_  
_**Dani**: :'c de verdad, gracias por darle una oportunidad al RinHaru uwu prometo no decepcionarte -además que sabemos que le pondré bonitas tensiones con Makoto por ahí ;D-_  
_**Guest**: uwu espero humildemente cumplir con tus espectativas en este fic, claro, sé que habrán capítulos de "esta Vero se pasa" pero me esforzaré por darles un fic genial ;3 me animan mucho con sus reviews lindos!_  
_**Kony**: Aw Kony debes estar entre las personas que quieren colgarme de cabeza y darme de comer apio :'c tardé mucho por cuestiones de la uni, pero prometo que el 3 no tardará tanto, hasta eso, espero que el cap 2 fuera un "valió la pena la espera" ;)_  
_**Satii**: Ya pronto, ya pronto los verás uwu -aún no decido qué será el bebé :'c oh jolines...- _  
_**Jazmin**: Gracias! aquí tienes el segundo que espero te guste *u*_  
_**Yukipab**: uwu espero el retraso valiera la pena :3 _  
_**Keita**: Aquí está la conti que espero te gustase *w*_  
_**Levi**: Oh Jebus uwu es que estos dos son tan adorables... temía hacer el lemon pornoso porque la verdad no me imaginaba a Rin siendo muy brusco con Haru, menos en su primera vez uwu tiburoncín es todo un romántico uwú me alegra que no fuera asi :3_

* * *

**_De nuevo! gracias por la espera. Si eres nueva, ¡bienvenida! espero el fic te haya atrapado y me acompañes hasta el final. _**

**_Si te gustó el capítulo, quedaste con ganas de algo más, pensaste "Vero troll me dejaste con una duda" quieres opinar o simplemente decirme "Ola k ase": deja un lindo review. Me harás muy feliz y ayudarás a dosificar mi maldad uwú además, Rin conseguirá caballa para tí uwú (?)_**

**_FELICES FIESTAS C:_**


End file.
